plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Sphinx-inator
The Zombot Sphinx-inator is the boss of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss, and is battled in Ancient Egypt Day 25. The boss battle is a conveyor-belt level, which gives the player Bloomerangs, Cabbage-pults, Repeaters, Wall-nuts, Bonk Choys, Iceberg Lettuces, and Grave Busters. The Sphinx-inator can send out all zombies from Ancient Egypt, except the Flag Mummy Zombie and Ra Zombie. It takes up a 2x2 area at the right side of the lawn, and jumps into different rows occasionally. It can only send out zombies in two rows at a time, but it can also only be attacked in the two rows it occupies at any one time. Unlike the original Zombot, the Sphinx-inator can be attacked at all times. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The destroyer of plants from the ancient sands. SPECIAL: missile attack can create tombstones To add that extra bit of wickedness to the Sphinx-inator Dr. Zomboss chiseled his creation from the stonework of cursed tombs. You should not take this instance of reuse and recycle to mean he's going green. The only thing green about him is his tongue. Overview The Zombot Sphinx-inator absorbs 3,199 damage overall. Attacks The Zombot Sphinx-inator has two attacks. When not attacking, he sends zombies at you, spawning them in the third column from the right. *A target will appear on a random space, and the Sphinx-inator will shoot a missile at that space, destroying any plant on it, and creating two Tombstones nearby. *The Sphinx-inator will step back, and then charge forwards, destroying all plants and zombies in two rows. It will then stop short of the Lawn Mowers, and jump back to the rightmost column. **It is possible to stun it with the Plant Food effects of Repeaters, Bloomerangs, Bonk Choys or Cabbage-pults when it uses this attack, preventing the attack from destroying two whole rows. ***It's also possible to do this by making it hit an armoured Wall-nut, but this is not recommended, as the Zombot Sphinx-inator will not be damaged if it hits an armoured Wall-nut. Strategy *It is recommended to keep one Iceberg Lettuce, one Grave Buster, and one Plant Food at all times. This way, you can quickly remove tombstones that show up in bad places, and you can use Plant Food to counteract the Sphinx-inator's charge attack. *Use Plant Food on Bloomerangs to clear out rows of Zombies, or use it on Bonk Choys for dense groups. *Never waste Plant Food, if one appears, and you've still got Plant Food, use one where it's needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *In areas where you are about to die, place a lot of plants there, so the Zombot Sphinx-inator will kill the zombies. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies such as Explorer Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars. Use Iceberg Lettuces and/or Wall-nuts to stop them. *Don't be afraid to use Power Ups if you're about to lose. Gallery 1653689 212697002252868 186579025 n.jpg|The boss level on Ancient Egypt's map screen. 1545591 212697202252848 1893482541 n.jpg|Almanac Entry 1689697 212700455585856 1190165019 n.jpg|Battling the Sphinx-inator Dr._Zomboss_brushing.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth 2014-02-06-11-43-24.png|Ancient Egypt Trophy Trivia *This fight was added in the Version 1.9 update for Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *This fight is very similar to the Dr. Zomboss fight in Plants vs. Zombies. *Dr. Zomboss calls Crazy Dave "David". **This name is only used in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, so it is unknown why he uses it. *If the player waits long enough in the level selection screen, Dr. Zomboss is seen brushing his teeth. *The robot has one eye, like a cyclops. *When Dr. Zomboss is defeated, the players are awarded with the Ancient Egypt Trophy. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies